


All He Really Needed

by ElizaXSpears



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 23:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13691736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaXSpears/pseuds/ElizaXSpears
Summary: His hand rubbed at the side of his neck while he made his way back to his flat. He couldn’t remember the last time he worked this hard to meet the clock out time. Honestly, overtime was something he would willingly take if it meant getting his work done to his degree of perfection, but today was special and only special because he had someone to spend it with.





	All He Really Needed

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, maybe a day late by like a few minutes, but whatever. I hope you enjoy!

His hand rubbed at the side of his neck while he made his way back to his flat. He couldn’t remember the last time he worked this hard to meet the clock out time. Honestly, overtime was something he would willingly take if it meant getting his work done to his degree of perfection, but today was special and only special because he had someone to spend it with.

For many  _ many _ years, he’d spent this day alone, not that it bothered him. The very concept of love was something he didn’t quite understand. Yes, it would have been nice to have someone to rely on when he desperately needed it, but to give your entire heart to just one person who could leave without a moment's notice? What was the point in such emotional investment? Then the blonde who was constantly flirting with the secretaries decided to ask  _ him _ out for a cup of coffee and William slowly understood.

At first he felt nothing when they sat together in a quaint little coffee shop Ronald told him he frequented; he only really felt unease, wariness that Ronald simply wanted to warm up to the boss for his own gain. He felt that was more the case when they parted ways, Ronald giving him a charming goodbye, wink and all, but that was it. No mention of doing this again.

Then Ronald came to ask him out the next day. William would be lying if he said he wasn’t surprised. He’d just assumed whatever ulterior plan Ronald had failed and they’d leave it at just one coffee date. Apparently that wasn’t the case.

When Ronald continued to ask him out, despite how hard he tried to snuff out the little flame in his chest, it continued growing brighter until being around Ronald felt so normal and natural that he almost felt guilty about his earlier apprehensions.  _ Almost _ .

He clearly remembered when Ronald made an offhand comment about them being ‘boyfriends’ William choked on his coffee. The word itself never occurred to him, putting a title to what they were never crossed his mind until Ronald so casually said it, like it was normal. He supposed, to Ronald, it was. Dating for him was normal, but for William? He’d crossed into new territory, a place where he felt he needed to watch every step.

Then came the first kiss. They’d done nothing more then hold hands and the occasional cuddle on the couch with William’s permission of course. Ronald never overstepped his boundaries to which William was thankful for. Ronald even asked one night, when they were cuddling on the couch, if he could kiss him. William wasn’t sure what he was thinking when he allowed Ronald to do so, but once their lips connected, it was like a spark jolting through William’s entire soul. “Heh, y’ look real cute when y’ blush, sir.” William smacked him upside the head, tempted to do it again when Ronald laughed.

Now, this wasn’t their first Valentines together, but it’d be their first as an actual, proper, couple; where William accepted that title, where William willingly put effort into showing Ronald the affections the blonde so graciously gave him, where William  _ wanted _ to be part of Ronald’s life just as much as Ronald became part of his.

He pressed harder on the muscles in his neck, unlocking and opening the front door with his other hand. He expected to be greeted to a flat that was clean as it always was, and it was, but there was a distinct smell that had him worried. “Ronald?” he asked into the flat, closing the door behind him.

“Gah, shit!”

William whipped off his jacket and rushed to the kitchen, expecting to find Ronald dying on the floor with such a shout; instead he stood in front of the stove with something burning in the pan and his finger held in his other hand. “Knox?”

Ronald blinked at him, wide eyes looking both guilty and apologetic. “Ah, oh. You’re home already, huh? Ah…” he eyed the pan then the poorly cut vegetables. “Happy Valentines Day?”

William crossed his arms, giving Ronald that  _ look _ that always had Ronald shrinking under it. “You were trying to cook, hm?”

“Yep.”

William sighed, approaching Ronald and taking the injured hand in his, looking over the cut. “Go fix this and I’ll try to salvage what you have here.” Visibly, he could see how disheartened Ronald was and as the younger reaper went to do as William ordered, William saw he did  _ try _ to make them dinner. The…meat (chicken maybe) was burned all to nothing and the vegetables were cut in big chunks in varying sizes

He removed his gloves, tossing them over onto the free counter then picked up the pan, taking a spatula from the utensil holder, scraping off the meat into the bin. “I’m sorry William.” He glanced over his shoulder at Ronald, the younger reapers hands in his pockets, shoulders slouched. “I really wanted t’ make this a special dinner. Y’know, surprise y’.”

William sighed, setting the pan in the sink, running hot water over it. “I suppose I can give you an A for enthusiasm.”

“Eh, that’s technically an E, sir.”

William bit back the grin that threatened to appear. “Honestly Knox. What were you even trying to make?”

Ronald plopped down at the table, rubbing the back of his head. “Steak.”

“…steak?” he peered down into the bin, blinking once. “I see…”

Ronald groaned, letting his forehead ‘thump’ to the tabletop. “Y’ couldn’t even tell what it was!”

William was again at Ronald’s side, easing a hand up and down Ronald’s back. “You tried and I suppose that’s what matters, yes? I’m sure my kitchenware wouldn’t agree, but I appreciate the thought of wanting to make a home cooked Valentine's dinner for us.” he bent enough to kiss Ronald’s head. “Now, why don’t we do a quick clean up then see if we can find a restaurant?”

“But…” Ronald sighed, sitting up, “I don’t want that.”

“Why?”

“Because that’s what everyone does, it’s what  _ I _ did when I was still lookin’ for one night flings.” he locked eyes with William, a deadly serious look in those often boyish, charming eyes. “You’re special, William. I wanted to show y’ that by puttin’ effort into a dinner I made myself.”

William was nearly taken aback by that. His heart even stuttered, fluttering in his chest. “Ronald…” he hugged the younger reaper to him, Ronald’s head resting against his stomach, arm coming up to wrap around him. “Then, are you still willing to put effort into this dinner?”

“Y’d actually let me cook again after this?”

“Yes but I’ll be here to assist you so nothing else in my kitchen suffers.” he replied, easing his hand through Ronald’s hair.

Ronald gave a half-amused grin. “Thanks for the confidence Will.”

William pat his head. “Now, up.” he said as they parted. Ronald stood from his chair, following William to the freezer part of the double door fridge. “First of all, we’ll be replacing the steak with chicken.” he said, removing the frozen package of meat. “It’ll be easier to pan fry and it’s all I have left.” Ronald nodded. “And while we have this cooking,” William began when he removed a fresh pan from the cupboard, setting it on the stove and smearing the bottom with butter, “I want you to try cutting the vegetables again except in thinner, even strips.”

“Yes sir.” Ronald nodded again, getting out another packet of fresh carrots and greens.

William reached to turn the burner on when he realized how high the temperature was set. “Knox,” he sighed, “you never cook anything on extreme heat unless you’re boiling something.”

Ronald flinched. “Yeah, but it was takin’ forever!”

“I’d rather wait for my meal to cook then worry about burning my home down.” the older reaper countered, turning down the heat.  While he set the chicken to cook, he moved next to Ronald, helping the younger man cut up the vegetables, unaware of how soft Ronald’s look on him was. He did notice Ronald scooting closer, their hips touching but neither said anything. There was something nice about such a domestic atmosphere, neither dared ruin it.

Eventually, dinner was done and set on the table, William and Ronald taking their usual spots across from one another. “Hey,” Ronald frowned, poking at the chicken breast, “I’m really sorry I botched this dinner.”

William waved his hand. “Honestly Ronald, it’s the thought that matters most. Yes, perhaps the execution hadn’t gone as planned but I’d say an  _ E _ for effort.”

Ronald snorted. “Still. This was meant to be romantic. I had it all planned out in my head too. Y’ were gonna come home and I’d have dinner all set out and ready for ya. Candles would be lit, maybe a few rose petals and I’d greet ya at the door with a glass of red wine, help y’ relax after the work day. Instead, you did most of the cooking.”

William reached across the table, taking Ronald’s hand that rested limply beside his plate. “Allow me a moment to get sentimental, but the fact that you have put up with me, willingly listened to me grip about such mundane work days and have put time and effort into trying to love a man who was always so dubious of everyone around him means far more to me then a simple dinner. I know I am not the ideal partner, that I am closed off, that I keep everyone at arms length, but you…you put effort into proving you deemed me worthy to show that kind of affection. When you have literally everyone else throwing themselves at you, you picked me as someone worth your time. That means more to me then I think you’re aware of.” he squeezed Ronald’s hand. “Around you I am not Mr. Spears. Around you, I can be William and I never, in both my lives, thought I would ever find someone I could trust enough to be that.”

Ronald stood then, rounding the table with ease to hug William where he sat. William blinked at the sudden affection but easily returned the embrace, this time being the one to rest his head to the other reapers chest. “Thanks for lettin’ me have that chance.” Ronald whispered. “Thanks for trustin’ me.”

William stood to properly embrace Ronald, swaying gently with him. Perhaps it wasn’t the most romantic Valentine there ever had been, but honestly, William knew there would be plenty more Valentines ahead of them to get it right. Ronald was by his side, after all and that’s all he really needed.


End file.
